


But I have you to keep me warm

by JustTheTwoOfUs



Series: The Mad King Lives [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, F/M, Griffon Ramsey - Freeform, Jack Pattillo - Freeform, M/M, OT6 if you squint hard enough, Oral, Psychoteeth, Rape, Ray Narvaez Jr. - Freeform, Run, Run Away, Violence, also what the fuck, bj, let me begin my three part apology, murder too, on so many levels, read that first, slight mentions of - Freeform, so messed up, this is a sequel of baby it's cold outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheTwoOfUs/pseuds/JustTheTwoOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's still the king.</p><p> </p><p>I'm still nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I have you to keep me warm

Gavin held the infant in his arms, looking down into the blue eyes of Geoff’s son. The child was perfect, in every single way. It almost made him wish that Michael wanted kids. After he properly cooed over his god-child, he passed him back to Geoff with a disgruntled look.

“What’s the matter buddy?” Geoff asked softly. The newest child was still young and loud noises drove it to cry –which neither men wanted- which the reason he spent most days with his father in the quiet office.

“I want kids but after that first rejection Michael refuses to apply again. We talked about a surrogate, about adoption and finding a girl that would have sex with both of us and hopefully get pregnant but after that woman denied us because of Ry…Ryan…. He wouldn’t have it.” Gavin stumbled over the name –he often did- because no matter how many times he went to the therapy, he couldn’t ever sleep the entire night without fear of the mad king coming in and raping him.

“Griffon wanted a boy so bad. I tried to pull out. I really did.” Geoff looked down at his son. “Ryan is only in prison. That wouldn’t stop him if he was angry enough.”

Gavin nodded and turned back to his computer, clicking away at the mouse furiously.

“I don’t think like that anymore. Just in my dreams.”

“You’re lucky. After my discharge I’ve just been afraid.” Geoff bent over and tucked his son away in the tiny crib he kept right next to his chair. He turned back to his own monitor. “I can’t believe they kicked me out.”

“At least it was a medical discharge. You don’t have to explain to anyone you went missing for over two months because a man drugged you in a strip club.”

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” Geoff mumbled. Gavin took the hint and continued to edit in silence now with their clicking mice the only sounds in the office.

 

\--- ---

 

Gavin left the office and walked home. He didn’t really want to wait for his boyfriend when he could walk a few blocks in the relative silence –aside from the cars and birds around him- and be home with dinner on the way. He was definitely the girl in the relationship.

He avoided eye contact with anyone, choosing instead to pull his hood over his golden hair and keep his eyes on the pavement. He had a knife in one pocket, pepper spray in the other, just in case anyone tried to touch him.

He was such a different person than he used to be. Very rarely did he go to clubs –or even out to social places- and he never drank anything a person except Michael gave him. He refused to drink anything from the tap. If it was at work, it had to be bottled water.

Their boss was very considerate. He knew about what had happened to the five men he had hired. He always made sure the community fridge was stocked with tightly sealed drinks and food products.

Once he reached his apartment, he triple locked the door behind him and made his rounds. He went to the living room first and made sure nothing was moved. He made sure the back door and the windows were locked tightly. He went to the bedroom down the short hallway as quietly as he could. He made sure the bedroom window was locked too. He checked all the closets and the doors to make sure everything was the exact same as it was when he and Michael left that morning.

It took almost twenty minutes to convince himself that the apartment was, in fact, safe to unwind in. The tension in his shoulders slowly relaxed and took his shoes off, deposited the knife and pepper spray and his keys on the counter. He made his way to the kitchen and began to cook for his lovely boy.

Michael finally made it home about an hour after he did and he came home to the smell of breakfast. Eggs, bacon and toast were set out on the table as Gavin poured two glasses of orange juice. After relocking the front door, he joined his boyfriend at the table.

“What kept you?” Gavin wondered aloud.

“Just work.” Michael replied softly. “I just really want to curl into bed with you tonight Gav.”

“Of course we can my lovely little boy.” Gavin smiled.

 

\--- ---

 

Michael prepared for bed nervously. He had gotten a phone call around the time Gavin left from the therapist giving him the worst possible news anyone could receive.

Ryan had escaped.

Escaped almost a week ago.

Nobody fucking called them, except the therapist, to make sure they were still alive.

Holy fucking shit.

And there was one worst part.

He couldn’t fucking tell Gavin.

He ran a brush through his auburn curls with sharp tugging motions staring into his eyes with a burning regret. He just wished he could have one more day with his boyfriend.

Right after the two decided to really date, they discussed the possibility of Ryan coming back. They knew he would –Michael had burnt his letter after reading it and he never told anyone what it said- because Geoff and Jack said their letters seemed threatening enough for them to buy firearms and the two should really look into it. Ray was the only smart one of the five. He still worked for the same company, but he had asked the boss if he could just wander around the county instead of staying put, recruiting new talent and hiding from the mad king.

Gavin was already in bed watching the news when Michael came in.

“Supposed to rain tomorrow.” He muttered as the commercials ended.

“Hmm.”

“In other news, a local video gamer has recently been found dead.” The blonde face was replaced with Ray’s and Gavin screamed. Michael felt his gut clench as he tried to rip the remote from Gavin’s hands. “He was found murdered inside his hotel room after attending Vidi-Con in California earlier this week. The family has been notified but no arrangements have been made as of yet. Ray was one of five survivors of the Mad King Compound-”

Michael finally yanked the remote from Gavin’s hand and turned the television off.

“It’s time.” Gavin whispered. Michael nodded and threw the object against the wall.

“Don’t think like that Gav. They’ve caught him by now. You know what? We are going to fucking pack up and sleep in the police station.”

“You really think that would stop him?” Gavin’s voice was flat. “Nothing stops him. He is the King. We’re traitors now in his eyes. He will stop at nothing to kill us.” The Brit leaned over and kissed Michael’s mouth. “I want to die in your arms love. Please hold me all night.”

“Whatever you want baby.” Michael felt the tears before he felt his chest filling with pressure to stop the sobs.

“I just want to sleep right now.” Gavin tucked himself against Michael’s chest and cried.

 

\--- ---

 

“Hello again, Mighty Mogar.” The voice woke him up before the cold blade did. But he felt that too, dragging along his windpipe with surprising stealth. He immediately felt himself choking, drowning in blood. He lifted his hands to try and stop the bleeding, but he was already dead and he knew it.

He looked around, praying Gavin was already dead so he didn’t have to see this, but of fucking course, he wasn’t. His hands were tied behind his back to the headboard. He was sobbing, but the sound was muffled. Ryan was literally balls deep down his boyfriend’s mouth, and the Brit struggled against the binding as Michael died.

“I…Gav…. I lo-love…. You.” Michael breathed out. “I lo-lo-love y-y-you.” Ryan pulled his cock out of Gavin’s mouth.

“Michael I love you too. I love you so much.” He sobbed. Ryan grinned, his teeth bright against the dark room.

“I just want you final thought to be of Gavin, with his mouth around my dick, because only you’re dying tonight. I’m taking my favorite imported sex toy back with me. And we aren’t going to be found again.”

Ryan watched as the life left those brown eyes of his greatest failure. He would have loved to make the strong redhead submit.

But he sighed and looked down at Gavin, who was sobbing, and guessed it was the best he could do. He tucked his cock back in his pants and zipped up. He left his gloves on and tucked the bloody knife back in his pocket. He untied the rope from the headboard and slapped Gavin across the face. His palm stung with the skin to skin contact, but he cherished the burn. He always had, even when it was his fuckin’ step-father’s hand on his own bare ass.

“If you cry out or anything, I will kill you.”

“Go ahead. Kill me.” Gavin had the same defiant eyes as his lover. Ryan’s hand came back down on the Brit’s face but the tears were still wet and the sound was stifled. With a growl, he made a fist and brought it back on the other cheek furiously.

“Fuck you Gavin. I am the King!”

“What Ryan? You are the King and I am nothing?” Gavin screamed. “Because maybe your right! Maybe I am nothing! But I refuse to be yours again so you’re just going to have to fucking kill me!”

“I won’t kill you my lovely.” Ryan whispered in the heavy air that was starting to smell like rust and blood and urine. “That would be too good of a release.”

 

\--- ---

 

Gavin was in the trunk. He could hear a baby crying in the front seat and he almost knew who it was but the sick realization of it burnt at his sanity and he wasn’t quite ready to lose it all. He knew Geoff and Griffon and their first child were dead. He knew Jack and Caiti were dead. Ray was dead.

Michael….

But that baby was still alive. His godson was still alive.

He would do all that he could to save that precious life from a tyrant like Ryan.

The car came to a stop and he heard the child still crying. But Ryan was opening the trunk and jerking him from the vehicle. There was no more fight and definitely no more words from the younger man. He could still hear Geoff’s child screaming in the vehicle.

“I’ve decided that I can raise someone to be a loyal servant. Maybe more than one someone.” He pushed Gavin down on his knees in front of the vehicle and tied the rope to the grill. Ryan looked thoughtfully at the front seat as Gavin threw up. He dry heaved when nothing else would come up and he was most definitely crying again. “I didn’t know Geoff had kids.”

And that was when Gavin stopped puking.

“What are you going on about?” He cried to the Mad King.

“Well, you’re just going to fight me for the rest of your short miserable life because I killed your fucking rebel boyfriend. So fuck you Gavin. I’ll raise my own loyal servants for the rest of my life. Baby snatching looks much easier than taking real fucking adults. Plus breaking them will be more fun. Wait until they’re seventeen or so, and then introduce them to the basement lifestyle. Raise them knowing that’s where they’ll end up but leave them pure. Let them go to school and learn. Raise my own army.”

He pulled out his dick and shoved it into Gavin’s mouth with a hiss. He fisted Gavin’s hair tightly between his thick fingers and fucked Gavin’s swollen mouth. He didn’t care that he was choking the younger man. This would be the last blowjob he would get for the next seventeen years –because he was so not into young people, he preferred adults, thank you very much- and he needed to make it perfect. Gavin was crying again and the vibrations from those moans were reverberating in his cock. He could feel he was close.

And closer still.

And he came with a violent cry and a shove forward. Gavin choked on the cum –he was such a fucking weakling, really- and it dribbled down his chin and out the sides of his lips when Ryan slowly pulled out. It was perhaps the sexiest thing he’d seen in a long time and he committed the image to his memory.

“You are so beautiful. Maybe I’ll just keep you for a few more years-” A shot rang through the forested area that sounded like a bullet and Ryan flew forward against the hood of his car.

Gavin screamed and blacked out.

 

\--- ---

 

It was only months later that he was finally free. Ryan was dead. He had been killed by a hunter who had recorded the entire thing from his deer cam and shot the Mad King dead. The baby had been taken away to a hospital and placed in foster care until Gavin was able to accept responsibility for the baby. In Geoff’s will, it had stated that Michael and Gavin were the child’s guardians in case of death and so when Gavin was released, his boss gave him his job back at the video gaming company and even let him bring the baby to work every single day.

Gavin refused to let the child out of his sight.

It became his mission in life to make damn sure that nothing would harm Flynn.

**Author's Note:**

> happy???
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not.
> 
>  
> 
> A cried.......


End file.
